


A Past To Remember

by Dakota_Lan



Series: Above All [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Above All Series, F/M, Gen, Musketeers AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lan/pseuds/Dakota_Lan
Summary: Six months after Athos and Sylvie's first date she finally gets to meet the d'Artagnans. There she learns a little more about Athos' past while he persuades the youngest of the four to re-join them with Minister Treville in Paris.





	1. A Night

**Author's Note:**

> Second book of the Above All series.

Athos closed the door behind him with a light click, and tossed the keys in the half shell near the door.

He was tired, but took care to be quiet as he removed his shoes. There was a chance Sylvie would be asleep and he did not want to wake her.

Weaving his way down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen Athos found a note and plate of food waiting for him. Eyes softening with delight as he read the note he learned how long to heat dinner and how much a simple declaration of love could wash his weariness away. He kissed her name, folded up the paper and set the food in the oven to prepare his dinner.

Athos left the kitchen and wandered into the bedroom where a dim table lamp illuminated Sylvie's sleeping form. Undoing his shirt cuffs he leaned in the doorway and took in the sight before him. She was obviously in the middle of grading papers, but somehow cleared them to his side of the bed before falling asleep. Poor company, she had quipped in the past, but still better than nothing.

Quietly, he walked over and caressed her face. After a moment Athos whispered his adoration and she hummed, shifting deeper into the pillow before falling back asleep. He kissed her forehead and lingered, but he felt the overwhelming need to take a shower. He wanted to clean the stress of the day off of him, and after eating, slip into bed with the woman he loved.

He stripped out of his shirt along the way, but kept his pants and socks on until he reached the hamper in the bathroom. There he pealed out of his pants and underclothes, shoving them all in the container and making a mental note to start a load of wash in the morning. Athos turned the water up as hot as his skin could stand it, and with a sigh stepped in.

Closing the door partway Athos dipped his head under the water. He was conscience how the water flowed over his hair, back and legs to relax his muscles and wash away the tension. Taking some body wash he lathered his body scrubbing what the water couldn't rinse away. His fingers ran over his pale skin occasionally skimming over pinkish scars on his torso and arms. Slowing down to trace a mark near his side, Athos' stomach twitched while mind flashing back to nights where Sylvie would trace that wound her eyes, and then with her fingers and then her lips...

"How was your day?" A sleepy soft voice echoed in the steamy room. So engrossed by his daydream he didn't hear Sylvie open the door. Athos pushed his hair back, and opened the partition enough to see Sylvie leaning against the doorframe; her faded blue oversized shirt falling off one shoulder and hair slightly frizzed from sleep.

"Better now," Leaning out he braced himself against the door and wall. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I'm not. I've missed you today and glad to see you even if it's just wet and naked." She gestured across his body and the soapy water cascading down his shoulder and chest.

"Only to see me?" Athos gave her a sultry grin.

"Well I barely get to see you since working for the minister," Sylvie pushed herself off the wall. "I've had to make due, and I think this vision will last me for awhile."

"I should amend that," Athos watched Sylvie approach him with measured steps. The steam from the shower collected on her exposed skin, tempting him. He licked his lips, suddenly parched and wanting to kiss her everywhere. As if reading him Sylvie stopped her advancement and kept at a teasing distance- close enough for her fingertips to brush his stomach, but not for a kiss.

"Join me?" He persuaded and reached out for her, but she continued to move out of arms length.

Her warm laugh was coy. "I don't want to get my shirt wet." His hum turned into a short growl as he reached out again. This time he was successful in getting a quick kiss on her neck and coax a sigh from her lips before she escaped, but this time instead of escaping his reach she let the cotton shirt slip from her other shoulder and fall onto the floor.

Athos breathed deeply, held out his hand and helped her into the shower.

***

They took their time in the shower, and would have stayed until the water ran cold, but their pleasures were interrupted when the smell of over baked food wafted into the bathroom. Athos stole a kiss and scrambled, naked, from the bathroom into the kitchen in the wake of Sylvie's laughter.

After rescuing the food from a blackened fate, Athos dressed himself in a towel, found some wine and two glasses, and began eating when Sylvie entered the kitchen. She had slipped on the blue shirt once more, but this time her hair was wrapped tightly in a towel. He poured a glass for her and as he ate she would pick at some of the stray morsels, eating the ones that weren't too crisp.

"Aramis will be upset you burned his lasagna."

He kept eating. "He knows the risk with me and cooking food."

"You were only reheating it," She laughed into her wine glass.

"If it deals with fire and food it's always best if someone else takes charge," he began drinking, until a stray memory found him. He shivered, and then answered Sylvie's curious expression. "Except for Anne. Never let her cook for you without Aramis' help." Smiling he pushed the plate towards her so she could finish the edible side.

Six months after Athos and Sylvie's first date, Athos was called back to assist Aramis and Porthos with helping Treville keep Prime Minister Feron from strengthen his power over parliament. They needed d'Artagnan back, and Athos was tasked to re-enlist him.

"Is the school okay with you taking this week off?"

Sylvie swallowed her bite of pasta. "Yes. I've handed the syllabus off to Clementine, and she'll be able to ease my kids into her class," she nudged the plate away and sighed. "I'll be bringing some work with me, but happy to finally meat the d'Artagnan's."

Athos smiled. He was eager to reunite with his friend too, only regretful of the circumstances that lead to it. "Well then, we should try and get some rest. We have a drive ahead of us tomorrow."

"I don't know where you're going to sleep," she gave him a coy glance over her wine glass. "Your side of the bed is covered with paper."

He eyed her with mischief. "I'm sure I'll find enough room on your side of the bed."


	2. Our Fine Hosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Sylvie arrive at the D'Artagnan's farm. While taking a walk with Constance, Sylvie learns more about her new friend.

Sylvie and Athos arrived at the Gascony farm in the early afternoon. 

Constance was the first to meet them, and after she gave Athos a warm hug she turned to Sylvie. 

"It's about time we got to talk to each other in person," she beamed, bringing her in for a hug. 

"Yes, thank you for bringing him out here," D’Artagnan soon followed with a hug. "If we left it to him we'd never see you at all." Sylvie received each greeting with welcomed warmth.

"You would have met her sooner or later." Athos chuckled at his friends teasing. He bent down to give Constance a kiss, and d'Artagnan a tight hug.

D’Artagnan and Constance gave Athos a mirrored look that made Sylvie laugh. Once news traveled that Athos and she were dating, and Constance had wanted to meet Sylvie for what Athos joked was "The final stamp of approval".

She felt a little apprehensive but she soon found that Constance was a solid part of their inner circle. After their first call, they became fast friends and spoke to each other at least twice a week.

Sylvie enjoyed talking to Constance on Skype and on the phone. They shared their home with her, and she felt a friend connection that she didn't realize she needed. Both talked about the city and social issues, Constance tried to teach Sylvie how to bake, and Sylvie gave Constance an ear when she needed to talk. When both d'Artagnan and her were on Skype she was always amused at how they bantered and teased each other. They reminded her of a time before her and her father became refugees and cemented her endearment to them even before the visit.

"I couldn't pass up the chance to visit," Sylvie said. "It's so beautiful out here, and your place is lovely." She admired the surroundings and then shook her head in remembrance. "This is for you," She handed a decorative bag to Constance. The other lady took the bag, peeked in, and gasped with joy. 

"Pastries and apple jam from Renoir's," she said giving Athos a knowing look. "It looks like someone told you how to butter me up." She brought Sylvie in for another hug. "Let's get you inside and I'll show you around." 

Constance took Sylvie’s arm and brought her in, leaving Athos and d’Artagnan with the luggage. 

D’Artagnan nudged Athos. "So, where are my pastries?"

Athos rolled his eyes and laughed. 

****

After setting their luggage in their room, Constance and Sylvie decided to take a walk around the farm. With a quick kiss, they left Athos and d'Artagnan and started down the lane.

"I still can't get over how lovely it is here," Sylvie took a deep breath. The last scent of early Autumn filled her lungs- the faint tang of the last of Summer, the dry grassy smell of hay, bits of dust and drying leaves, and in the distance light wafts of smoke from the early afternoon fires. Tomorrow the morning will begin with frost and the warmth of the morning hearth. The thought brought her comfort, and a thrill to be spending it with Athos.

"It is," Constance said. "I miss the boys, and being close to them, but I've come to love this farm." She picked up a stick and tapped the fence with it. 

"How did you and D’Artagnan meet?"

"Through less than ideal circumstances," she laughed. "He ran into me while running away from some local riffraff," Constance couldn't help but smile as she reminisced about their first meeting. "I threatened to cut him from navel to neck."

"Why?"

"To get away he kissed me- well he offered to pay before doing it- but I was so mad I wanted to stab him." 

Sylvie laughed. "Why didn't you?"

"He was already injured," They both stopped and leaned against the fence. "And shortly after that, I found out why he was there."

"D'Artagnan first came to Paris with his father to petition the President. Someone was trying to force people off their land," she threw the stick, watching it twist end over end before landing in a clump of grass off the road. It startled a nearby rabbit and the two women paused to observe its escape down the field. "They were there to represent their union, but on the day of the meeting they got mugged and his father died."

"I'm sorry," Sylvie reached out, and Constance patted her hand in thanks. 

"It's sad, but it did lead him to the boys and me. They were able to save the area and his farm. So after we married and returned to fix it up," She stopped to open the fence and lead her friend into the pasture. "What we didn't know was that it would turn into so much more."

"The rehabilitation project?"

Constance nodded. "Treville would send young boys and girls who had difficult lives but showed promise. They would work here and then return, if they wanted, to Paris to further their education."

Sylvie smiled. "Did they miss the city as much as you?"

"A bit more, I'm afraid," she laughed. "They were young and used to what the city could offer. it didn't take them long to settle in and form the support they needed," Constance dodged a cow patty. "They would help each other overcome their pains and struggles. Their dedication to each other was nothing short of a blessing."

The women fell into a comfortable silence. Once rounding a hill they walked towards a group of grazing horses. "How's teaching going?"

It was Sylvie's turn to beam with pride. "Very well. They love the city and love learning. Most of the parents are adapting well. We still have a few hurdles to clear," Sylvie plucked some grass and rolled it between her fingers. "But the donations from the townspeople keep us going," 

"That's lovely! We should see if we could set up a weekend field trip to the farm. I'm sure they would love to spend time with the animals."

"That would be great!" Sylvie became excited with the idea, letting her mind run away with it. "I'm sure some of the parents would volunteer to help, and the kids would adore having a place to play. I will talk to the school council, and see if we can drum up sponsorship to help with the costs."

"I'll write Treville for advice-" 

"Minister Treville? I'm not sure-" Sylvie started to protest but Constance stopped her. 

"I know you haven't met, but he is a fair man. I'm sure he'll want to help in some way."

Sylvie took a deep breath and held her tongue. Past experiences mad her lose some respect for the government. She was protective of the refugees and it had made her wary of their intentions. She could see that they were proud of their ties to the military; yet, their actions weren't like the Prime Minister's infamous Red Guard. 

In time she learned that, despite their peculiarities, they were good men who tried to help the people instead of oppressing them. Sylvie believed it was why she trusted the group and loved Athos. Through them, she was learning to extend more hope to Paris, and not feel as cynical in her fight for justice. 

"Sylvie," Constance's soft voice brought her friend out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Constance petting the neck of a large, jet-black Andalusian horse. "Meet Roger, petite Roger's big brother."

Roger snorted and tipped his head at Sylvie. "So beautiful," She gasped in wonder and extended her hand to pet his nose and neck. Sylvie was content. She let herself be in the moment, and enjoy Roger's and Constance's company. After another moment of silence, she patted Roger's back and gave Constance a warm hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she returned the embrace. "Let's head back, yeah?"


	3. A Talk Among Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos explains his reasoning for coming. Later D'Artagnan tells Constance.

At the house, D’Artagnan and Athos settled in the living room, each having a beer and some snacks between them.

"So you finally decide to come back," D’Artagnan took a swig. "Con and I were beginning to think you didn't like us anymore."

Athos found this amusing but apologized never the less. "I took to the bookstore once I returned to Paris. It was easier to forget..." He examined the bowl of walnuts deciding what memories to let surface, and which ones to keep packed away. Athos took a sharp breath and held it, picking his words with care. "There isn't a day I don't thank you two for looking after me."

D’Artagnan nodded, the mirth in his eyes replaced with fondness and love. " Well, we are glad you are here," he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "We missed you, and was anxious to properly meet your Sylvie."

This made Athos break out in a smile. "I'm glad she came. I've wanted to take her out on an extended vacation for a while. She needed the break."

D’Artagnan gestured to the dark circles under his eyes "And you, from the looks of it."

The older man nodded. "I regret to say, my friend, that this is more than a social visit."

"What's wrong?"

"Treville sent me here to persuade you to reenlist. We need you to help us bring down Feron."

D’Artagnan swallowed hard. "The Prime Minister? Why?"

"Corruption with Paris officials has become more than taking bribes. We traced the rumors and found small but well-organized trafficking rings." Athos set his drink down. "The places that we discovered housed everything from weapons to humans, but no trace of who was behind it." 

"Then how do you know Feron is in league with the ringleaders?"

"Treville has footage of him talking to a known arms dealer, one that we thought killed in the battle near Tikrit." Athos' left hand covered his right side- where his biggest scar resided. 

"Not Grimaud?" D'Artagnan said. Athos nodded. "Fuck."

"Both men are connected, but we need more to understand how involved Feron is."

"Why doesn’t Treville take this to the President?"

"Feron cozied himself up to President Louis, and most of the cabinet, so that makes him untouchable."

"This doesn't make sense. By Treville's own blessing Con and I have made a life out here. One that we both enjoy and can help on our own terms." D'Artagnan became agitated. "Why tell me to go only to pull me back? Why do you need me?"

"In truth, your computer and fighting skills are the best we've had at M Division, and we need them." 

D'Artagnan rubbed his eyes and let out a short curse. He was always ready to help his country and brothers but not at the cost of his wife and newfound life. 

Athos sympathized with D'Artagnan. He understood what duty could do to a relationship, and didn't want them to struggle like he did.

"I understand if you can't join us. This wonderful life would be difficult for anyone to leave," Athos leaned forward. "But this isn't an order. Treville isn't that stern," they both laughed. "But as a part of the team, we would be lacking without your help."

"You know this changes things? It's not like a war where we meet our opponent on the battlefield. We could disappear without anyone knowing what we've done. They could go after our loved ones."

"Yes. It's a huge sacrifice, and one I wouldn't ask you to take without reason."

This made D'Artagnan shake his head, but Athos could tell he was considering the offer. D'Artagnan took one last half-hearted attempt to back out. "This won't sit well with Constance." 

"You could tell her it was my idea."

"She'd still kill me before yelling at you."

"I thought you loved living on the edge." 

"You've never watched her handle a gun," A realization caught D'Artagnan off guard and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing this is the reason why you had Sylvie bring her the baked goods." 

Athos grinned.

"Bastard."

"Oi!" Constance scolded her husband before emerging in the doorway. "You calling names already? It's been less than two hours." Sylvie stood close behind her trying not to undercut Constance's stern command with her snickering. D'Artagnan gave a slight flail at the older man who, rather coolly, sipped his beer.

"He started it!" 

"D'Artagnan was upset that I didn't bring him pastries."

"No, don't bring the pastries into this-"

Constance picked up on Athos' teasing and instinctively joined in. "Oh, so you're jealous of my pastries now?"

"What? No! The pastries had nothing to do with this, Constance." He set his bottle down hard causing some of the liquid to splash up and onto his hand. "Athos, tell her that I wasn't upset about the pastries." 

"He wasn't upset about the pastries."

"Thank you."

"So why is a éclair missing from the box?" Constance said.

"Damn it." Caught, D'Artagnan winced. He completely forgot that he sampled a treat while alone in the kitchen. Now he would pay for that and need to figure out how to tell Constance the real reason for cursing.

His head slumped forward in defeat as everyone around him laughed.

****

Later that evening found Constance and D'Artagnan relaxing near the fire in the living room.

Content, the young couple reclined on the floor with her snug between his legs, back against his chest, and feeling his fingers play with her hair. He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed. 

She stroked his arm. "It's so nice having him back," Constance said. "And he looks happier."

D'Artagnan gave positive hum. "He's grown since his days in service, and the few months out here. Sylvie is good for him."

"And he's good for her. She's learning to trust outsiders more. We had a wonderful talk about her bringing her students out for a visit." She shifted in his lap until she was on top of him. They shared a kiss, and the silence, before she broached what was on her mind. "What were you two talking about earlier?"

D’Artagnan took a deep breath and winced. He was hoping to stall for a day before talking to her about Treville's request. Unable to find a proper opening to segue into the dinner discussions he let it go. But now the idea had time to take root he was now faced with the issue of explaining why he wanted to go back to Paris.

"Athos and I were talking about M Division," he said. "There's something big going on. Treville had asked him to ask me back."

"Back?" shocked she raised herself up. "You mean to Paris?"

"Yes-," before he could finish she was standing above him, controlling her formidable temper. "but it's not an order!"

It bloody-" she stopped remembering they had guests. Taking a deep breath lowered her tone to a heated hiss. "Bloody well better not be!" 

"Constance, please." D’Artagnan stood up and tried to soothe her by stroking her arms. "You know as I do, that Treville wouldn't dare ask me back unless he needed me."

"But what about us? What about what we're doing here?" 

"I know. I know. Please, hear me out." He clasped his hands together and held them to his lips for a moment. "I have some ideas that I want to discuss with you because I want to help. They need my help, but I won't do it without you. I need you there in Paris with me."

Constance was skeptical, but she knew he was right- Treville wouldn't call him back on a whim, nor would Athos be a messenger if it weren't serious. She wasn't ready for him to return to M Division, and couldn't shake her fear that this mission would be different for everyone. After a few deep breaths and a silent prayer for patience, she was ready to listen. "What does Treville want you back for?" 

D'Artagnan took his wife's hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss. They sat together on the couch and talked until the early hours of the night.


End file.
